


there is no relief in the light

by victorianage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianage/pseuds/victorianage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, they were best friends and they almost made it. Because, they fell in love and almost said something. Because, Lydia would have died to save her and she almost did. Her screams were heard throughout town. Allison/Lydia: A story of almosts. Non-linear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no relief in the light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to practice writing and what's better practice than fanfics? This is my first AO3 fic, so I'd really appreciate feedback.

It was as if a cord snapped.

Lydia screamed.

* * *

_"Allison?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You know I love you, right?"_

_"Sure and I love you too. Why?"_

_"It just seemed worth saying."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, it's just a feeling. I'm sure it's nothing."_

* * *

She just needs to think of a plan to escape. Her friends might be able to help, but _—_ No, it's not worth the risk.

Her gut has never been wrong before and if it's right this time... She blanched.

 _Focus_. She needed to keep a clear head. Screw Banshee powers, this was all in her head.

But, just in case, Lydia has already taken the necessary precautions. She's smart, she's thorough and she'll leave nothing to chance.

_This is not the day her best friend dies._

* * *

"You are my new best friend," Lydia announced. And, it's instantly true.

She took Allison's hand and she leads her through the school. They talk about boys and Lydia shamelessly flirts with Allison's dad, because somehow they're already at _that place_.

But, sometimes the light hits Allison's hair in just the right angle or Allison ferociously protects Lydia, and they can't help but wonder. What if you're not the person you always thought you were? What if your best friend manages to trascend all labels? What happens when you love her in a way that surprises you? What then?

They make mistakes. Their path is a rocky one filled with meaningless hook-ups and useless boyfriends. But, they forgive. They forgive each other over and over, because they're soulmates and they understand.

It doesn't matter what Deaton says, they're each other's anchors.

* * *

No, no, _no_.

This was not how it was supposed to go.

 

 


End file.
